


Blubell Lights The Way!

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bluebell AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the lights go out John discovers they have a very unusal house guest who helps light the way for him in his time of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blubell Lights The Way!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the JWP prompt 2 - animals, animals animals.
> 
> This story is set after The Hounds of Baskerville.
> 
> I took this from the Hounds of Baskerville where a child mentions her missing rabbit Bluebell and there is another reference to the rabbit later on in the episode. (sorry when I can't remember exaclty where or what!!)
> 
> As we never saw what happened to said rabbit I thought this might just be one suggestion. 
> 
> Uusal disclaimers apply and this is just being written for fun.

John walked in to the living room and he heard a rustle. He wasn't sure where it was coming from. With a shrug he went through to the kitchen to make a mug of tea. Then he came back through, sat down to write his blog. Sherlock had dissappeared some time ago and hadn't come back yet. So John was enjoying a bit of time to himself before the whirlwind that was Sherlock Holmes returned. As John continued to write, he thought he'd heard the rustle again but he ignored it and continued working on his blog.

Suddenly the lights went out. Instead of being plunged in to darkness the room was filled with an eerie green glow. It was the strangest thing he'd ever seen (and given what he'd seen on his adventures with Sherlock, that was saying something!). Looking around John tried to focus on where the light was coming from. It was then that he heard the rustle again. As he sat there John watched as a bunny head popped out from the side of the sofa. 

The bunny hopped in to the middle of the room and looked up at John. Its nose twitched and it began to rub its nose with its paws. As far as John's limited knowlege of rabbits went, this bunny looked normal in everything except for the fact it was glowing a curious shade of green filling the room with a gentle glow. It reminded him of a glowstick.

John smiled as he reached out for the bunny. "You wouldn't happen to be Bluebell would you?"

John leant down and rubbed his hand over the bunnu's fur. It felt really soft. The way the little thing snuggled in to him, John was sure that it had been well loved. Then he remebered how sad the girl had been at the loss of her rabbit. He sighed.

"So how did you get here? Did Sherlock bring you?" John asked. 

John picked up the rabbit and it snuggled in to his arms. He couldn't help smiling. It was at this point that John decided to go to bed. He didn't want to work on his blog any more because he woudn't be able to recharge his computer when the power was low. Putting 'Bluebell' down for a moment he shutdown his laptop. Picking the rabbit back up again he headed in to the kitchen. Using 'Bluebell' as a torch he was able to find a carrot. Fortunately he didn't have to go in to the fridge. He had no doubt that would be something that either he or Mrs Hudson would have to face in the morning. 

"Oh how pleasant!" John thought sarcastically.

John rearranged 'Bluebell' so he could carry the rabbit in one arm while he used his other hand to help him walk up the stairs. It was odd seeing the stairs being bathed in the green glow but there was something rather comforting about it. Eventually John made his way in to his bedroom. Given the fact that he couldn't really see very far and he didn't like the though of having to keep using 'Bluebell' as torch, John decided to omit his usual bed time routine. Instead he opted to stip down to his boxers and slip in to bed. 

Putting 'Bluebell' on the floor, he got undressed, sat on the edge of the bed and watched for a bit as the rabbit headed over to his washing pile and made a nest in some of his jumpers. John then remembered the carrot and placed in the beside the rabbit on its bed. The rabbit looked up and snuffled at John. Giving it a quick stroke he smiled and headed to bed. 

Settling down and snuggling in to his bed covers John looked over to where the rabbit lay. "Night Bluebell." With that John drifted off to sleep.


End file.
